The Wish List
by DeniBear
Summary: One-Shot. Rachel makes a list of the five things that she and Brittany haven't tried yet.


**Title: **The Wish List(Or All the Things That We Haven't Yet Accomplished) 1/1

**Rating: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Brittany

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Spoilers: **Season 1

**Summary: **Based on a prompt from the **Glee_Kink_Meme**. Established Brittany/Rachel relationship. Rachel makes a list of the five things that she and Brittany haven't tried yet. This includes: Public Sex, Strap-On Sex, Orgasm Denial, Having Sex on Parents Bed, and finally, Rachel being tied down on the bed while being fucked senseless until she eventually blacks out. Not in any particular order.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, this is pretty much porn with a little bit of a plot. This is the _kinkiest _thing I've ever written and I'm pretty sure I've got a spot saved in Hell for me. Not that I mind. I would have added this to my mini BrittBerry series but this seemed like more fun. Anyway, this might have a little crack in it only because I'm convinced Rachel and Brittany would be a hilariously cute and sexy couple, if they were given the chance. Don't like the pairing? Don't read.

**Author's Note 2: **Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Something similar was done for Faberry but I ship unconventional couples so this had to be done. Please enjoy! Also, I'm still working on the final installation for _**Pieces**_ for those of you who are wondering. It will be updated later next week because I'm moving out of state on Thursday and it will take me awhile until I get settled. ): At least I'm finally out of the nest though so…hooray? :D

Brittany doesn't exactly remember how she convinced Rachel Berry to be her girlfriend in the first place, but now that she thinks about it, does it even really matter? All she knows is that she enjoys spending time with her beautiful and talented girlfriend who often reminds the Cheerio of a fun sized candy bar. Sure, Rachel was bossy and she often talked a lot more than she should but those were endearing qualities that drew Brittany closer to the girl. Rachel had a dominant personality, there was no doubt about that, but Brittany really admired that particular quality on her though others found it grating and unbearable. If Rachel wasn't so guarded all the time, she could expose the gentle, nurturing side of her but because of her status at school, she often came off as a selfish, spoiled diva though Brittany knew that description didn't fit her girlfriend at all. It actually offended the Cheerio that other people refused to see Rachel for who she really was and it pissed her off that everyone in the Glee club gave her even more reason to seclude herself from everyone else. That didn't stop Brittany from approaching the shorter girl because she knew that there was more to Rachel Berry than what was constantly displayed on the surface. She supposes that may be the reason why everyone was so surprised to hear of their new relationship status.

To the untrained eye, it may have seemed as though Rachel thrived on social isolation but in reality, the diva craved friendship and acceptance more than stardom itself. At first, Brittany had only intended to befriend William McKinley's resident diva, to get to know her better and make her feel less alone in the world. She wasn't expecting to embark on such a passionate journey with the other girl, falling in love and cherishing the other girl's life more than her own. It was such a strange feeling indeed, but Brittany got over it and welcomed it with open arms because nothing felt more right than being with the one person who loved her for who she was. Rachel had truly surprised her. She was so insecure with herself because of what other people perceived her as and she felt as though she had the right to suspect everybody's intentions when it came to casually interacting with her. Brittany wanted to change that so badly, she dedicated her free time to spending time with Rachel, becoming her friend and eventually, it evolved into something more that most people didn't understand.

It happened slowly over time. Brittany began helping Rachel with the choreography for Glee and in turn, Rachel gave her voice lessons that dramatically improved Brittany's performance on stage. Soon, they began seeing each other as friends, hanging out in each other's homes and playing board games, singing karaoke, and overall, just bringing out the best in each other. One night, they were cuddling together on Rachel's couch and Brittany was spending the night for the very first time and it was an exciting prospect for the diva. After watching movies like Hairspray, Funny Girl, and The First Wives Club, there was a moment of silence and Rachel was quickly becoming aware of the scrutiny she was currently under. Brittany was amazed. It was very rare for anyone to hear the contagious laughter that belonged to Rachel Berry and it made Brittany appreciate Rachel in a different light. Rachel was about to question her silent observations when the blonde gently pressed her lips against the brunette's. Rachel was tense and unresponsive at first and that nearly discouraged Brittany until she felt those soft, full lips moving against her own and their first kiss had sealed the deal for both of them. They pulled away, breathless and anxious, and Rachel was desperately trying to gauge her reaction. When she began to profusely apologize, Brittany had shut her up with yet another kiss and that's when it all began.

Rachel was terrified because she had never felt those feelings before for another person, let alone another girl, but she wasn't alone so they began exploring everything slowly together. Rachel's sexuality had always remained a mystery, considering the fact that she fondled Tina's breasts the first time the original members rehearsed in the auditorium(Brittany tries really hard to not see red every time this comes up). It was officially affirmed when both of the girls shamelessly walked into the school the following Monday holding hands, much to Jacob's disappointment. They dealt with the consequences that came with coming out but they handled everything quite smoothly with the help of a few friends. Santana, who was surprisingly supportive of the relationship, had thoroughly warned Rachel that if she hurt Brittany in any way, her dreams of becoming a Broadway star would be crippled. Brittany just laughed and tried to convince her girl that it was just Santana's way of saying '_I like you_.' Of course, the diva didn't believe her but went along with it anyway since her services came in handy whenever they were harassed, which wasn't often.

The transition from total strangers to lovers enthralled Brittany to no end but Rachel was honestly confused. There was a point in their relationship where Rachel assumed that this was going nowhere, that Brittany could do much better, and that they had absolutely nothing in common. The blonde Cheerio didn't take that too lightly and fought tooth and nail to convince her that they belonged together, no matter what other people thought of their relationship. That night, Rachel lost her virginity to Brittany and they sealed their love with a kiss that was just as gentle as their first. Now, after engaging in sexual activities for the very first time, Rachel didn't think how much it could change their relationship but it did. It only intensified their feelings for one another and they soon became lost in each other. The gentle touches, the lovemaking and the lovely musical sounds of their orgasms quickly turning to scratching and biting, quick and aggressive fucking, to screams of pleasure and ecstasy. It felt like nothing could ever tear these two apart from each other. They were addicted to one another, they didn't need anything else and that was enough to satisfy either of them.

This currently led them to the present after five months of dating, the two girls continued to happily enjoy each other's company through snuggling and occasionally shared kisses. Brittany laid her head against Rachel's shoulders as she tried to follow along with what Rachel had been saying but truth be told, she was sleepy and just wanted to fall asleep in the other girl's arms. The diva noticed the lack of attention due to the glazed look in Brittany's icy blue eyes and Rachel, of course, huffed in annoyance. She had been trying to explain the fundamentals of exploring various sexual positions in order to maintain a healthier sexual lifestyle. "Brittany, are you even listening to a word I'm saying? This is very important and I'm sure you would be more fascinated if I explained in great detail how mind blowing sex could be if we tried the five things that we haven't yet accomplished in our little sexual escapades, hmm?" She asked with a hint of coyness in her voice. It was almost hilarious how Brittany's ears visibly perked up in rapt attention after hearing the word sex flow from her girlfriend's mouth seductively. The diva smirked and pulled away from Brittany momentarily in order to rummage through her nightstand for a hideously pink notebook that she kept well hidden from her fathers. Brittany tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows curiously.

Rachel was blushing a little as she began flipping through multiple pages of her notebook until she stumbled upon a particular page that contained a small list of very _interesting_ things. Brittany attempted to look over but the brunette quickly pulled the notebook closer to her chest and placed a comforting hand on her girlfriend's firm thigh. She sighed as she saw a small pout grace the Cheerio's beautiful lips and she relented by placing the notebook on her lap. The blush adorning her cheeks furiously consumed her entire body as she felt her heart race at the idea of Brittany frowning upon her for being so sexually adventurous. Maybe Brittany enjoyed their lovemaking as it was, maybe she didn't appreciate the fact that Rachel was becoming bored with their routine…Rachel's thoughts effectively ceased for the time being as she felt strong hands fist in her hair before she was roughly pulled towards Brittany for a heated kiss. The singer couldn't help but whimper at the feel of her lips crashing against her girlfriend's mouth and Brittany took advantage of this moment to force her deceptively long tongue between the seam of Rachel's lips.

Rachel helplessly moaned when their tongues began to slide against one another and Brittany was trying with all her might to deep throat her small girlfriend(but unfortunately, that wasn't possible…yet). Brittany was the first to pull away with darkened blue eyes and stared at Rachel's mouth like she was going to fuck it as hard as possible. _Oh. _Rachel certainly wasn't going to complain if that happened. "Baby, when did you make this list and why didn't you show it to me sooner? You know I've been dying to try new things for awhile now." Brittany mockingly whined as she spontaneously pulled Rachel into a warm embrace. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend and pecked her twice on the lips before explaining why she had compiled this list in the first place. She shyly placed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Brittany, I know we haven't been together for very long but please hear me out on why I've chosen these five particular things to try out first before we raise the stakes even higher. The first item on the list would appeal to the both of us very much since we're both performers and I believe that the idea of getting caught would secretly thrill us…", Rachel was cut off when Brittany pinched one of her nipples through the fabric of her shirt and the singer let out a throaty moan at the unexpected attack. "You talk too much, Berry. Get to the point."

Rachel was about to openly protest the inappropriate use of her surname when she was forcefully pushed onto her back on the bed. Brittany settled directly on top of her and straddled the smaller girl's waist. She leaned towards Rachel's face and licked a hot, wet trail across her cheek until her lips and teeth managed to nibble on her overly sensitive ear lobe. "I didn't tell you to stop talking. You know how hot I think you are when you get wordy." The smaller girl shuddered with pleasure and took a few deep calming breaths as she tried to distract herself from the blonde lightly kissing and sucking on her neck. "Um, so I would be perfectly okay with intercourse in places such as the choir room against the piano or in the auditorium on the floor for example. As for the second item on the list, we could convince Noah to make us fake Ids so we could purchase a toy of our liking and I'd really prefer it if the dildo was realistic…" Rachel had stopped speaking when Brittany giggled against her skin as soon as Rachel used the word dildo. That's what she liked to call her cat every time it crawled onto her laptop and slept on it. Or when she suspected it of reading her diary. "Sorry, baby, go on. You were saying you wanted a fake cock." Brittany whispered with a smile on her face. Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance but it quickly melted away when the blonde started sucking really hard on her neck.

"Mmm, yes, I'd want it buried deeply inside of me. Your hips would be wonderful to hold onto as you thrust into me, " She continued, panting as soon as she heard Brittany moan against her skin, "maybe we could combine this with the third item on the list. I want you to be mean to me, Britt. I need you to call me names, it would turn me on so much if you fucked me until I was begging you to take me over the edge. Ignore me, tease me relentlessly until you decide when to give me my orgasm." At this, Brittany growled and pushed herself up before she hungrily attacked the brunette's swollen lips. Rachel eagerly responded by wrapping her arms around her taller girlfriend, enjoying Brittany's dominant response by kissing her enthusiastically. The blond Cheerio ripped her mouth away from Rachel's to tear off her adorable black and white unicorn sweater. Literally. Rachel arched her back as she gasped loudly in surprise, the sound of fabric tearing turning her on more than it should. After all, that was her favorite sweater. Brittany had quickly stripped herself of her Cheerios uniform, now clad in only black lace boy shorts and a bra to match. She hovered over Rachel, skimming her fingers across Rachel's bare chest(Rachel didn't believe in bras) and tweaked the brunette's nipples playfully, causing the girl's breathing to hitch. Rachel swallowed hard as Brittany continued teasing her, and that was all she needed for encouragement to continue sharing her ideas. "I want us to experiment with the idea of um…oh my god, yes, that feels so good sweetie! Umm, I want us to fuck on either of our parents' bed! Oh god!" Rachel shrieked the moment Brittany cupped Rachel through her wet panties. The blond was using her thumb to press against Rachel's panty clad clit really hard but stopped because the suggestion of having sex on someone else's bed temporarily distracted her. It was pretty fucking hot. Also, Rachel swearing was pretty damn sexy too.

"That sounds awesome, Rach, it really does but I hope we don't do it on your dads' bed. That'd be pretty gay and aren't they like, allergic to women or something?" Brittany said with an innocent smile as she kept her hands busy by sliding Rachel's skirt off her body. Rachel stopped panting and looked up at her girlfriend with an incredulous look on her face. "Why not? I, myself, have unfortunately caught them in the act when I was younger and I would finally be exacting on my revenge by '_doing the dirty_' on their bed without their knowledge. Oh and that's why we wash the sheets _after_, honey." Rachel added with a menacing grin on her face, giggling as soon as her skirt had been tossed over to the floor. Rachel was sporting a very revealing white lace thong and Brittany licked her lips at the sight as she once again straddled her girlfriend's waist. "Baby, wouldn't it be funnier to do it on my parents' bed? They're loud and obnoxious when they do it and I can't sleep every time. I can hear everything." She replied, taking in the horrified expression on her girlfriend's face. "If you can hear everything going on in their room, then does that mean your bedroom isn't soundproof either?" Rachel asked nervously, her stomach churning at the memories of the two of them going at it like rabbits even when Brittany's parents were home. Brittany merely shrugged in response and smirked at the terrified singer. "I lied. I just wanted to get you into my bed faster. They think you can do better things with that voice of yours rather than just screaming my name and random ob-obscenities. Whatever that means."

Rachel whimpered and threw her head back against the pillows, covering her face in shame as Brittany laughed wholeheartedly at her reaction. Rachel knew that she wasn't going to look at her girlfriend's parents the same way ever again. Brittany felt sorry for her and simply leaned down to capture the girl's lips for an erotic kiss but Rachel turned her head away. Yep, she was mad and that only served to frustrate Brittany. She furrowed her brow and reached over to roughly cup Rachel's chin before forcing her to face her again. Her nails dug into the skin almost painfully but Rachel only narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You know I don't like being rejected. You're going to be punished for that." She warned with a glare that sent an electrical jolt of desire straight through Rachel's core. What surprised the singer the most about Brittany was the fact that she was extremely dominant when it came to their bedroom activities. While the Cheerio could get away with teasing and absolutely no pleasing, Rachel would be thoroughly dominated if she defied her girlfriend in anyway when it came to sex. It was how the sexual aspect of their relationship worked, and although Rachel would enjoy topping her girlfriend every once in awhile, she actually kind of enjoyed the control Brittany had over her. Which brings her thoughts over to the fifth and final item on the list.

Brittany had curled her fingers inside of Rachel's thong and using all the strength she could muster, she effectively ripped them off of the smaller girl's body. Rachel was almost completely naked at this point, with the exception of her signature knee high socks but Brittany decided to leave them on. After all, they looked ridiculously sexy on her girlfriend. When her eyes took in Rachel's flawless form, her gaze eventually drifted to the notebook where the page that contained the list of the inappropriate things they need to accomplish was displayed. She bent down towards the notebook and re-read the final item on the list before a smug smile formed on her lips. Her darkened eyes looked up towards the brunette's own chocolate brown orbs and through her peripheral vision, she noticed Rachel biting her lip coquettishly. A whispered "_Please_" was all the motivation she needed to fulfill her girlfriend's request. Normally, Rachel enjoyed defying her girlfriend and that led to amazing passionate sex fifty percent of the time but here she was, splayed out on the bed begging for her to take her. Nothing turned Brittany on quite as much as this, seeing her girlfriend's dripping wet core throbbing with want, her own swollen with arousal at the sight and Rachel's light pink nipples visibly hardening from the intense situation. She was going to fuck her so hard, Rachel would be unable to walk straight for a week. Brittany was going to make damn sure of that.

"Stay." The simple command fell from those lips condescendingly and it only provoked a low, guttural moan to escape from Rachel as she squeezed her legs tightly together. Brittany rummaged through several drawers, unable to find anything to restrain her girlfriend so she turned on her heel and ran downstairs to see if she could find anything useful. When she quickly returned, she came back holding a bundle of rope that she apparently found in the garage. Rachel shifted uncomfortably on the bed, knowing fully well that she was going to burn the hell out of her wrists but that only thrilled her even more. Brittany quickly tied her wrists to the corners of her headboard and when she finished, she allowed her hand to teasingly roam across Rachel's body, causing the girl to arch into her touch when she once again cupped her between her thighs. Brittany scooted backwards on the bed before kneeling in front of the singer's dripping wet center, her fingers toying with the wetness that spread throughout the other girl's folds. Without warning, Brittany spread Rachel's opening with her fingers and dove straight into her heat with her tongue. Rachel threw her head back and screamed with pleasure, clearly struggling to break free from her restraints. Brittany smirked before licking a hot trail up and down Rachel's slit, pulling away from the girl who groaned at the loss of contact. "You're way too loud baby. We're going to have to fix that." The gentle tone of her voice contradicted her actions as Brittany ripped off her own bra impatiently and tugged off her panties. The Cheerio made sure that her boy shorts were dampened with her own arousal before shoving it forcefully into the brunette's delicious mouth.

The singer moaned. She loved it when Brittany got a little rough with her and oh god, the scent of Brittany's sex was making her feel dazed for a quick moment and the blonde needed to take advantage of her confused state. Once again, she re-positioned herself on top of the brunette, her hand sliding down between both of their bodies until she found her target. Placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, her fingers roughly plunged into her heat, alternating between two and three fingers with each thrust. Rachel's body reacted violently to the sudden intrusion and her muffled cries went on ignored as she tried once again to break free. She needed something to hold onto, her hands needed to grasp onto something or anything really but she was powerless and that turned her on so damn much. She wasn't used to having little to no control before but it was certainly an interesting experience. Brittany slowed her thrusts but they were still powerful as ever, so when she lowered her head to capture Rachel's clit in her mouth, her gaze met Rachel's and suddenly, she felt even more empowered than she had before. The brunette's eyes were dilated to a point where she almost couldn't see the brown rings anymore and that look she was giving her…it meant that she was begging for release and only Brittany could deliver that to her the best way she knew how. She scissors her fingers inside of Rachel, stretching her beautifully from the inside before she curls her fingers just right before she slams them in and out of her ruthlessly as she pinches her clit with her teeth. That did it for Rachel. The singer came hard, her entire body arching up into the air as she continued to thrash violently before she finally went still. Brittany pulled out and watched the scene before her in amazement. The singer had done something she'd never done before; she had squirted all over Brittany before the girl went completely limp and collapsed onto the bed.

Holy shit. That was the hottest thing Brittany has ever seen before but she could worry about that later. Right now, her girlfriend blacked out from the most intense orgasm she's ever had and Brittany wanted to make sure she was okay. Ignoring the fact that her girlfriend's juices were still dripping from certain parts of her body, she ran downstairs again but came up with a glass of water, making sure to lock the door behind her. After untying Rachel's wrists, she held the tiny girl in her arms and luckily, her girl twitched at the touch and Brittany knew that she was going to be just fine. "Mmm…Brittany? What jus' happened?" She mumbled incoherently, licking her lips because her throat had gone completely dry. Brittany just smiled and made her take a drink of the water she so thoughtfully brought to her, kissing her on lips soundly after she was done. "We can cross the last item out on the list now. You blacked out during your orgasm. I'm just that good, Rach, no one will ever fuck you like I can. You're mine." She said with a smug smile on her face, which only elicited a few chuckles from the exhausted girl in her arms.

"Such unladylike language, but I forgive you anyway. I love you, B."

"I love you too, honey bear."

**5. **_Experience Powerful Orgasm To The Point of Blacking Out? _Check_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**1. **_Public Sex - The Choir Room_

It had been well over a week since the incident and true to Brittany's prediction, Rachel wasn't able to walk straight for nearly that long. For that reason, Brittany had promised to give her girlfriend a bit of a break because the brunette certainly wasn't ready to engage in sexual activities for awhile now. Although the Cheerio respected her girlfriend's wishes, she was becoming sexually frustrated and when Brittany wasn't getting what she wanted, she was difficult to pacify whenever she was upset. Right now, the blonde was seeing red as the members of New Directions were listening to one of Mr. Schuester's lectures. It wasn't like she was annoyed by her Spanish teacher though he did have his moments. No, it was Noah Puckerman who was severely pissing her off from afar. All day he's been flirting with Rachel and she knows that they're the closest of friends like she is with Santana but goddamn it, Rachel wasn't interested and he kept trying to hit on her anyway. What almost made her lose her shit was when he placed his manly hand on Rachel's bare thigh as he whispered something suggestively into her ear. The singer made a face before politely rejecting his advances, her laughter echoing in the choir room as she gently lifted his hand away from her lap. No one touches Brittany's girl. If there was one imperfection that Brittany didn't like about herself, it was her inability to control her jealousy. She was way too possessive but she could work on that later.

As soon as the club was dismissed, almost everybody had left the choir room with the exception of Puck, Rachel, and Brittany. Puck was gathering his things when all of a sudden, he felt Brittany towering over him with an angry expression on her face. Before he could say anything smart, she grabbed his nose and pulled his face closer to hers. "Fuck, Brittany! That hurts, let go!" He whines, trying with all his might to pull away from the girl but she places her foot in between his legs and applies some pressure as if to warn him of something unpleasant coming his way should he do something stupid. "If I ever see you hitting on Rachel again, I will hurt you. She's off limits, do you understand that? She's **mine**. This is your only warning." With that said, she pushes him away from her and he scrambles quickly to pick up his things. Rachel had been watching the scene curiously before her gaze returned over to Puck. She mouthed off a silent, "_I'm sorry, Noah_" but he only smirked in response and returned the sentiment with, "_That's fucking hot_." When he left the choir room, Brittany turned around and stalked towards Rachel who was beginning to back away from her. She was still sore from last week, she honestly couldn't handle more sex at the moment. "Brittany, that was an unreasonable reaction. I never say anything about how close you and Santana are so why are you giving Puck hell about his relationship with me? He flirts with everyone, it's in his nature." She argues, gasping when she backs into the piano. The blonde Cheerio narrows her eyes and grabs Rachel by her collar, pulling her into a heated, passionate kiss. Brittany briefly sucks on Rachel's tongue before she pushes her away, forcing her to turn around and to bend over on the piano.

Rachel desperately wants to protest, but the other half of her is inexplicably aroused at the turn of events. She shouldn't add fuel to the fire by encouraging Brittany to sexually assault her under the influence of jealousy but she wanted this just as much as the Cheerio did. Before she could say anything at all, however, Brittany plays with the hem of her skirt before bunching it upwards and flipping it over to reveal her white panties. Rachel moans with delight when Brittany yanks her panties down, the palm of her hand rubbing against her bare ass. The Cheerio was horny and a bit angry so she didn't want to waste anytime with foreplay though she loved it very much. Bringing her hand up, she slams her palm against Rachel's bottom really hard and fast, not soothing it until after about five harsh spankings. Brittany licks her lips at the redness spreading across the skin and kneels down behind the brunette, who was crying(with pleasure, not pain). Brittany massages each cheek lovingly before placing a lingering kiss on the top of her ass and then she decides to finally go in for the kill. Rachel tenses up and opens up her mouth to make some sort of sound but nothing comes out when she feels Brittany stretching her hole with her fingers. Instead, she grips onto the piano even tighter and lets out a low keening cry when Brittany's tongue thrusts inside of her pussy. Pretty soon, Brittany creates a rhythm that drives Rachel crazy with desire and the blonde suddenly replaces her tongue with her fingers and the singer is teetering on the edge.

Brittany leans over the brunette, her fingers pounding into her almost brutally and Rachel is making the most obscene noises neither of them have heard before. Just as Brittany's mouth clamps onto Rachel's neck, the choir room door flies open and in comes a surprised Santana, who happens to meet Brittany's gaze before the smaller brunette's and the singer lets go at that. "OH MY GOD, BRITTANY!" She screams, her legs twitching from yet another mind blowing orgasm that leaves Rachel absolutely breathless. Brittany pulls out and sucks on her wet fingers seductively before whispers into the diva's ears. "Clean yourself up, baby, I'm running late for practice." Brittany then walks away from the panting brunette and pulls Santana in for a hug, who for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel. "Come on, San, Coach is already probably pissed at us. I'll see you later, Rach!" The blonde says with a wink, before walking out hand in hand with Santana Lopez, who still remained surprisingly silent and flushed. Rachel groaned in annoyance as she shakily pulled her panties back up. Brittany was so dead. There was no way she was going to get away with that. At least not anymore.

* * *

**3 & 4. **_Orgasm Denial & Having Sex on Parents Bed_

Brittany hungrily attached her lips to Rachel's as both girls fell on top of the bed that belonged to Brittany's parents and thankfully, they were going to remain unsupervised for the next two hours. Rachel's naked body felt good against Brittany's bare skin as both girls struggled for dominance. Finally, Rachel had enough and simply rolled on top of Brittany before sitting up on her lap. The Cheerio sat up as well and spread her legs just as Rachel wrapped her own around the dancer's waist. Their mounds were pressed together and Brittany started whining when she felt Rachel bucking her hips forward. The blond responded back by thrusting her hips upwards and their lower lips connected in such an intimate kiss that caused both girls to cry out loud. Rachel gripped onto Brittany's shoulders tightly and started grinding down even harder and growled into her lover's ears. "Do you want to come together, honey? Mmm, tell me what you want and I just might give it to you." Brittany moaned and attempted to kiss Rachel but the brunette denied her that pleasure and instead allowed her fingers to thread into dark brown locks before twisting and pulling. Rachel growled once again and ground even harder against Brittany and the latter groaned with frustration. She was getting so close to the edge but it seemed like all Rachel wanted to do was tease. That kind of irritated the blonde but after the stunt she pulled in the choir room, she supposes this is what she deserves the most.

After another few minutes of frantic grinding and kissing, Rachel roughly pushed Brittany away before lying down on her back, whispering, "I want you on my mouth." Brittany immediately understood the meaning and crawled on top of the brunette, positioning her center over the girl's head before turning her body around so that she was facing Rachel's swollen pussy as well. Just as Brittany was ready to dive in, she felt herself being pushed forward until her mouth met the bed sheets instead of slick, wet skin. Rachel uses her height as an advantage and places her feet behind Brittany's head, pressing down with just the right amount of pressure. Brittany's wet and squirming now, whining from being denied such a delicious meal. The brunette started mimicking Brittany's earlier actions from the choir room, massaging her cheeks before repeatedly slapping them until they turned a nice pinkish color. "How badly do you want to come? Tell me what you need, sweetie." Rachel murmured against Brittany's pussy before slipping her tongue inside. She started lapping up Brittany's juices and the blonde in question simply responded by crying out loud in frustration, "I need to come, please make me come Rachel! I'm begging you!" With that, Rachel plunged in deeper into her lover as she now began pounding into the girl with her tongue, occasionally switching it up by adding her fingers. Just as Brittany felt the tight coils from within begin to loosen up, Rachel pulled away and slapped her ass teasingly.

After a few more minutes of silence and no movement whatsoever, Brittany yelled at Rachel. "I need to come now, baby! Please, let me come or else!" The singer smirked and chuckled before positioning her fingers at the blonde's entrance. "Oh really? And what is it that you have yet to do to me that you haven't done before?" With that said, she curled her fingers at just the right moment before she uses her other hand to reach over and pinch Brittany's clit gently. Brittany came loudly and thrashed underneath Rachel until she was finally released from the confining position. She flipped herself over onto her back, panting wildly as she stared up into the loving eyes of Rachel Berry. The brunette shyly snuggled into Brittany's side and planted a kiss against her cheek. The Cheerio wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her soundly before she pulled away from her girlfriend. "That was so awesome. I love it when you take charge." Brittany told her as she wiped a few sweaty strands of hair away from her face. Rachel beamed confidently at her girlfriend and laid her head against the blonde's chest.

"I think we should get up and clean these bed sheets now. I highly doubt your parents would appreciate us tainting their bed with our shenanigans." Rachel said as she slowly got up from her comfortable position. Brittany just laughed and pulled her back down to cuddle some more. Her girlfriend needn't worry of such trifle things in the first place.

* * *

**2. **_Strap-On Sex_

Rachel stared in absolute wonder at the smooth silicone appendage that hung uselessly between her lover's legs. She had absolutely no idea when Brittany had gone and purchased the dildo or how she did so in the first place without the assistance of Puck but she was enjoying the view immensely. The blonde girl had called her earlier and asked if her fathers were home and Rachel, of course, enthusiastically responded with "No, why do you ask?" She swore she heard Brittany smirking through the phone when she said that she'd be coming over in the next twenty minutes. All week, the blonde girl had been dancing around with Rachel in regards to the surprise she had waiting for her and the anticipation was finally over. Rachel was honestly trembling with excitement the moment Brittany stepped in through the front door wearing nothing but a trench coat until the blonde allowed it to pool around her feet. Rachel's initial reaction was that of surprise at first until arousal and excitement overwhelmed her. Clearly, she was going to be the bottom(as usual) for their first time using a toy but Rachel was eagerly looking forward to this. Brittany had said nothing when she entered the Berry household and instead led Rachel up the stairs to her bedroom.

Now here Rachel was kneeling before her girlfriend, almost completely nude with the exception of her knee high socks(did Brittany have some sort of fetish for that?) and an awaiting mouth smiling at her gorgeous girlfriend. The taller girl licked her lips with anticipation as she grabbed the back of Rachel's head and pulled her towards the realistic yet artificial cock aching to explore the singer with all its might. "I want you to deep throat this as much as you can because when you're on your hands and knees, I won't show you any fucking mercy." With that said, Rachel groaned and looked up into Brittany's dangerously pretty blue eyes before taking the appendage in her hand, firmly stroking it so her lover could feel the pleasure hitting her clit through the insert. Brittany let out a growl the moment Rachel's mouth enveloped the tip of her cock, her head bobbing up and down the length of it slowly before her tongue teased the tip affectionately. Pretty soon, Rachel began stroking the cock with her hand while her mouth lubricated the dildo as much as she can because besides the juices dripping from her cunt, that's all the natural lubrication she would get to provide before that thing entered her. The brunette had just begun licking the fake cock from its base all the way to the tip when Brittany pushed her away, grunting and panting after receiving such an amazing show.

Rachel understood the silent command and immediately ran over to the bed, positioning herself on all fours and spreading her legs in order to give Brittany a good show. The blonde moaned appreciatively as she crawled on the bed herself, enjoying the sight of Rachel's wetness between her thighs. If Brittany wanted to be honest here, she thought it was kind of hilarious wearing this fake dick between her legs. It just looked way too damn funny but when Rachel was on her knees and giving her a thorough blowjob, she decided it was pretty hot. Once again, her girlfriend was looking over her shoulders with a '_come hither_' stare and it was all Brittany needed as she began collecting Rachel's juices from her throbbing cunt to spread on the toy. Once she was sure she was ready, she briefly hovered over the singer's small body and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I'll take it slow at first, babe. After that, I'm going to fuck you until you can't feel your legs." Rachel nodded and took in a few deep breaths as she felt Brittany slowly slipping inside of her. The singer's breath hitched as soon as she felt the entire cock fill her up completely and Brittany allowed her to adjust to the size of the thing before she began moving inside of her. The first few thrusts were hard and painful but Rachel tried her best to relax and that helped a bit as she became comfortable with the slow and steady rhythm Brittany had set.

Pretty soon, Brittany was panting and she was getting a little impatient. She wanted them to come together and with the clit insert hitting her just right, she was going to lose it before Rachel did. So the Cheerio placed a hand on Rachel's hip and gripped onto it as she threaded her fingers through the dark chestnut locks and pulled roughly. The brunette squealed loudly and continued to moan as the sounds of Brittany pounding into Rachel's wet flesh echoed throughout the entire room. Brittany could feel an impending orgasm coming right up and it was going to hit her hard pretty soon so she reached over to Rachel's clit and began stroking it gently. The brunette's breathing intensified as her moans were becoming increasingly louder and Brittany had already begun crying out loud the moment she slammed into Rachel just right and so she pinched Rachel's clit to bring her over the edge as well. Rachel's body went rigid as she screamed her lover's name, her fists clenching the bed sheets below her before she finally collapsed and once again, blacked out. Brittany was trying to regain her composure but it was so incredibly difficult because that was one of the most intense sexual experiences she's ever had. She carefully pulled out of the sleeping girl and stripped herself of the harness before she tossed it over to the floor. It was unsanitary but she was exhausted as all hell. She simply held Rachel close to her as the small singer slept peacefully in her arms. It definitely would be awhile until the girl finally woke up from her much needed nap. So Brittany just laid there, thinking of the brilliant list that Rachel compiled when all of a sudden, a few ideas hit her. She carefully extricated herself from Rachel's embrace and rummaged through her girlfriend's nightstand before she found the cute pink notebook again.

Underneath the original list of inappropriate things that they have finally accomplished together, she began writing a small list of her own. After all, these sexual adventures were really fun.

1. Sex on Sue Sylvester's Desk

2. Threesome with Santana

3. Sex Tape

4. Watersports

5. Mutual Masturbation

She knew Rachel would raise an eyebrow at the suggestion of having a threesome with Santana but after getting caught having sex in the choir room, Santana developed a little crush on Rachel. Brittany didn't like sharing her girlfriend at all but since Santana was her best friend, she would entertain the idea of sharing her for one night. Rachel Berry was a goddess in bed and Brittany was going to prove that to Santana. After those last few lingering thoughts, Brittany curled herself around Rachel's body and fell asleep against her wonderful girlfriend. She wouldn't give Rachel up for the world.


End file.
